Onice Jade
by Uyamiko
Summary: —Seguías el camino que tomaría tu cuerpo, si te lanzabas. —Él no la miraba, y asintió lentamente. —Sentirías dolor en cada una de tus extremidades, mientras vayas cayendo lamentaras esa decisión./ —No lo lamentaría./ —Yo no te dejaría irte solo. Si supiera que saltaste, te seguiría. Si viera que te lanzas correría para impedirlo o lanzarme si es demasiado tarde.


**Onice Jade**

_Los cerezos sufren en el frío y él vivía en un permanente invierno…_

_**Cascade**_

Frunció su ceño y se concentró en el vacío que estaba frente a sus ojos. El amanecer hacia que el lugar pareciera más hermoso y tentador. Los reflejos del sol brillaban tranquilamente anunciando un nuevo día.

Llevaba en aquel lugar alrededor de cinco horas, meditando, pensando y recordando a cada persona que había conocido en sus años de vida.

—_¿Cuántas de ellas me extrañarían si yo...?_ —Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y cerró sus ojos —, _c__omo si a alguien realmente le interesara._

El puente donde se encontraba recargado parecía impulsarlo hacia delante, al vacío. Las aguas se movían tranquilamente invitándolo a unirse a ellas y él desde que llegó a aquel lugar, había decidido aceptar aquella tentadora invitación.

Sus calificaciones habían bajado en un año y pasar de estar en la lista de los mejores de la clase, paso a tener un tutor. Uno que lo trataba como si tuviera algún tipo de retraso grave. Sus compañeros lo ignoraban después de ciertos episodios de ira. Sus profesores no le prestaban mayor atención. Su hermano no estaba disponible y lo prefería de aquella manera. Haría más fácil el desprendimiento.

Levantó su cabeza y en un impulso se sentó sobre el puente. Aquel lugar era concurrido en la mañana, por lo que con algo de suerte su cuerpo sería hallado o tal vez no. Una leve briza movió sus cabellos y elevo su mirada una última vez mirando al cielo, se sentía en completa paz.

—¡No sé qué planeas, pero es peligroso! —Una chillona voz lo interrumpió y este hastiado se preparó para saltar de una vez — ¡N-no, espera!

—_Esperé demasiado._ —Con un último suspiro se paró y elevo su pie para avanzar y aceptar por fin aquella invitación que había rechazado durante tanto tiempo.

Fueron solo unos cuantos segundos los que tuvo para reaccionar y lo tomó de una mano volviéndolo a su lugar. Él trato de zafarse sin mirarla haciendo que se le pego aún más en el brazo.

—Es una mala idea, una muy mala idea. Ya que si te lanzas tendrías que llevarme contigo y no creo que quieras llevarte a una chica al agua, no sería muy caballeroso de tú parte. Además, debe estar muy fría y yo no sé nadar. Lo que sería otro problema que agregar a la larga lista que estoy formando en mi cabeza. —Tomó aire y siguió hablando. Esa era una clara manía cuando se encontraba nerviosa, y el chico al escuchar aquel parloteo quiso lanzarse de una vez para no aguantar sus chillidos. —Tengo al menos diez razones por las cuales no deberías lanzarte en esta época del año, y conmigo…

—¡Ya cállate! —Volteo a mirarla y abrió sus negros ojos sorprendido.

Sus cabellos rosados estaban desordenados y su cuerpo completo estaba pegado a su brazo. Sus labios finos se abrieron queriendo decir algo, cualquier cosa. Tal vez excusarse. Algo.

—No puedo callarme si quieres hacer eso, está mal, muy mal. —Ocupando toda la fuerza que su cuerpo pudo reunir retrocedió llevándose con ella al joven que cayó sobre su trasero. —¡Si vuelves a subir ahí, gritaré con todas mis fuerzas!

—Ya lo estás haciendo. —Respondió levantándose y mirando alrededor —¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

Elevó su mirada hasta mirar su rostro.

—¡Uchiha Sasuke-senpai! —Gritó apuntándolo y levantándose de un salto — ¿Por qué? —Cerró su boca haciendo una graciosa mueca y sus grandes ojos verdes brillaron con confusión, —esto no tiene sentido. —Se acercó a él y elevó una mano a su mejilla para apretarla. Al ver que Sasuke le fruncía su ceño lo soltó. —Entonces no es un sueño.

—Vete a casa, Haruno. —Se dio la vuelta, había estado a un sólo paso de terminar con su vida, con su dolor. Sólo un paso y esa chiquilla había interferido.

—¡Sabes mi nombre! —Caminó detrás de Sasuke dando graciosos pasos, su moño estaba por completo deshecho, por lo que soltó su cabello y sonrió. —¡Me siento muy feliz porque sabes quién soy! Pero a la vez me siento muy triste y tengo ganas de llorar.

Sasuke suspiró y siguió su camino sin decir palabra, el puente iba quedando atrás, pero sus deseos persistían.

Caminaron ambos en silencio, Sakura se había callado de manera sorprendente. Sasuke miró de reojo el lugar que antes ocupaba ella a su lado y enarcó su ceja. Ella llevaba un puchero formado en sus labios e iba pateando piedras en el camino.

—No entiendo —, farfulló poniéndose delante de él que se detuvo para no chocarla. —Eres Uchiha-senpai, ganaste muchos premios para el instituto, gracias ti se logró el proyecto de la radio estudiantil y el periódico. También sacas las mejores notas y todos te aprecian.

Sasuke frunció su ceño y evitó mirar a aquella molesta chica, recordó algunos de esos momentos y suspiró. Ella hablaba en presente, tal vez no estaba consiente de cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en su vida.

—¿Has terminado? —Interrumpió su parloteo de manera brusca. —No te metas en los asuntos de los demás.

Avanzó esquivándola sin apartar su mirada del suelo. Ella sonrió y lo siguió tranquilamente.

—¿Devuelves los favores que debes, Uchiha-senpai? —Sonrió esperando una respuesta, las personas comenzaban a deambular por el lugar sin prestar atención a la pareja de estudiantes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —No la miró, pero respondió ante aquella extraña pregunta.

—Si estuviéramos en la época antigua, tu deber sería vivir hasta que me devolvieras el favor que me debes. —Sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más.

—¿Crees que me has hecho un favor? —Soltó una carcajada llena de cinismo y acerco su rostro al de la chica, casi pegando sus narices. —Estas tan equivocada, niñita.

—¡No me trates como una niña! —Aunque fuera el senpai que tanto admiraba, aquel insulto era pecado —¡Me debes tú vida!

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y una carcajada salió de sus labios, una mano fue a su frente quitando los mechones que caían libremente ahí. Cuando pasaron los minutos él seguía riéndose y llevo una mano a su estómago para calmar la punzada que se había formado.

Sakura estaba con la boca abierta, mirando aquella escena casi irreal. El senpai que ella conocía, siempre tenía una expresión seria y distante. Lo sabía muy bien, ya que ella siempre lo miraba. No podía evitarlo, sus notas eran excelentes. A los concursos que él asistía, ganaba sin problemas.

Ella lo veía como su héroe, y de solo pensar que hubiera perdido su objeto de admiración, hacía que su estómago se revolviese. La mirada de él, cuando se volteó para pedirle que lo soltara, la llevaría grabada en su memoria. Él sufría.

—¿Tienes más de ese tipo? —Ella hizo una mueca al percibir su burla.

—No es gracioso —Bufó bajito y siguió caminando al lado de él, no quería que se le escape. No quería que desapareciera. —Creo que es algo justo, no quieres tu vida y estabas dispuesto a lanzarla por el puente. Yo la he salvado, dame tu vida, Uchiha-senpai.

La seriedad con la que ella hablaba, hizo que Sasuke se pusiera serio también. ¿Ella quería que él le diera su vida? ¿Su inservible vida? Sus ojos se fueron de manera inconsciente a ella. Era más baja que él, su cuerpo era menudo y su largo cabello rosa ondeaba con el viento. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su labio inferior sobresalía formando un puchero. Aquella parecía más una niña que una adolescente. _¿Por qué la quiere?_

—Yo te admiro —murmuró sin dejar de fruncir su ceño. —Desde que llegué al primer año, te comencé a admirar. Parecías tan distante y solitario, como si no dejaras a nadie que se acercara a ti. Inalcanzable. Intenté muchas veces tener el valor de acercarme —, suspiró y soltó una leve risita. —Pero creo que soy un poco tímida con el chico que me gusta.

Ella le parecía de todo menos tímida.

—No tengo nada que darte, no quiero darte nada. —Hace años estaba acostumbrado a rechazar a una que otra chica, pero en definitiva había perdido la práctica de ello. Y al ver aquella mirada verde, llena de determinación. No estaba seguro de poder rechazarla. —No te conozco, sólo sabía que eras la chica que dirigía la radio.

—Para mí, eso es suficiente. —Sonrió con dulzura y se paró de puntillas para poder acercarse a su rostro — Sólo por ahora.

**.**

Ese nuevo año de clases, prometía ser más problemático de lo normal. Los demás alumnos miraban a Sasuke como un bicho, un molesto bicho. Y a Sakura como si estuviera loca. Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con ellos, Sakura no parecía una chica plenamente consciente de la realidad.

—¿Sabes a lo que te expones? —Después de aquel 'incidente', habían seguido su camino hacia el instituto donde ambos estudiaban. Y ella se le había pegado todo el camino.

—No me interesan las opiniones de los demás, si quieren hablar de personas que no conocen no voy a detenerlos. Además, tú eres mío.

Él solo le limitó a ignorar su comentario, ¿para qué molestarse en negarlo? Cuando llegaron a la pizarra que estaba escrito con sus nombres y cursos, ella quedo con la boca abierta.

—¿Por qué estas otra vez en tercero? ¿Es un error? —Tomó su mano y lo llevaba con ella, caminando rápidamente entre los demás estudiantes —Debes ir a dirección, esto es…

—No es un error —Se plantó con firmeza en el suelo, deteniendo también a Sakura — Esto ya lo sabía, mis notas no son lo suficientemente buenas. Y el tutor con el que estaba, hizo ver que yo no tenía más remedio que repetir ese año.

—¡Que estúpido!

—El estúpido soy yo, Sakura —Su voz salió como un susurro de sus labios.

La pelirosa se acercó y tomó con su otra mano, la mano libre de Sasuke. Sostenía ambas manos y levantó su rostro para poder lograr mirarlo a los ojos.

—No vuelvas a decir algo así, tú no eres estúpido, además, vi que estarías en mi salón.

**.**

Los susurros de sus compañeros de clases se escuchaban en todo el salón. No era común que un senpai estuviera con ellos como compañero de clases.

—Siéntate a mi lado.

Sakura parecía completamente feliz, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes así lo demostraban. Parecía darle igual ser el centro de atención, aunque con ese cabello ya debería estar acostumbrada.

El año anterior, los demás alumnos habían aprendido a evitarlo. Y la sensación de ser invisible ante las demás personas era extrañamente liberadora. Le molestaba, le fastidiaba el que se le quedaran mirando de esa forma, como si hubiera pateado un cachorro, como si él fuera el del problema. Bueno, tal vez de lo último si era completamente su culpa.

—Psssss, psssss… —El silencio definitivamente no era uno de los puntos fuertes de Sakura. —Sa-su-ke

Sabía que, si no le respondía continuaría insistiendo. También sabía que la paciencia no era una de sus facultades. Así que, maldiciendo interiormente y arriesgándose a ser regañado por un profesor, volteo a observar a su molesta, rosa y habladora compañera—obligada de asiento.

—Qué —Gruño lo más silencioso que pudo.

Se quedó con la boca literalmente abierta al ver que Sakura elevaba su cuaderno, con un garabato que parecía ser él y con varios corazones. Mientras le guiñaba un ojo y estiraba los labios en su dirección.

—¿_Acaba de enviarme un beso_? —Sasuke volvió sus ojos a la pizarra rápidamente, y de reojo vio como ella hacía un puchero y se sonrojaba de manera que no podía ser sana, para después recostar su cabeza entre sus brazos ocultando su rostro. Parecía estar avergonzada de lo que había hecho.

Ese era el primer día de clases, en un nuevo año. Ella podía ser su distracción, pero aún podía observar la invitación de las aguas, las oía. ¿Cuándo volvería a aquel lugar a aceptar aquella tentadora invitación?

Vio que algo aterrizaba sobre su cuaderno y con precaución lo abrió lentamente.

**_Rechazar el beso de una chica, es de mala educación. —H. Sakura._**

La invitación se iba desvaneciendo, y las aguas calmando. Pero, él correría por alcanzar aquella invitación de nuevo.

**.**

Era un nuevo día y prometía ser muy frío, por lo que además de su oscuro uniforme se puso una bufanda antes de salir de su casa. Cerró y dio solo unos cuantos pasos antes de que un bulto le llamara la atención. Volteó a mirarlo con detención y sus labios se abrieron sorprendidos. Debió esperarlo, debió verlo venir.

—Sakura

El cielo aún estaba oscurecido y la neblina se levantaba en las calles. Se fijó bien en su rostro y notó sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío, su rostro descansaba entre sus brazos que estaban apoyados en sus rodillas, el uniforme se lograba distinguir. Se acercó un poco más y toco su hombro moviéndola.

—Sakura, despierta

Cuando ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos el retrocedió unos pasos y se cruzó de brazos poniendo una mirada acusadora que iba dirigida solo a ella. Sakura fregó sus ojos y saco el celular de su bolsillo mirando la pantalla antes de volver a mirar a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—Aún es muy temprano —Con una mueca se puso de pie y sopló sobre sus entumecidas manos, debía reconocer que no sentía sus dedos. —¿Adónde ibas?

—¿En serio preguntas eso? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando una posibilidad nada alentadora llego a sus pensamientos. — ¿Eres una acosadora?

Ella soltó una risita y estrecho su mirada, lentamente camino un par de pasos y se puso frente a él.

—¿Me llamaste, acosadora? —Ladeo un poco su cabeza a la derecha sin quitar su extraña sonrisa.

—¿Sakura? —No quería demostrarlo, pero aquello no tenía nada de gracioso. Siempre había sido un poco cobarde con las historias de terror.

Al ver la expresión de Sasuke, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Llevo una de sus manos a la boca tratando de callar sus risas.

—Si vieras tu cara ahora, Sasuke-senpai —Cuando termino de reír, volvió a mostrar su dulce sonrisa. —Estaba preocupada.

Ella llevaba preocupada desde que lo había visto en aquel puente. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Lo esperaba cada mañana en aquel puente mirando hacia el inofensivo río, deseando no haber llegado demasiado tarde para ver su cuerpo flotando en él. Se relajaba cuando no veía nada, y las aguas seguían hermosamente transparentes y ajenas a aquella brisa que las movía mientras extendía una mortal invitación a personas que buscaban desesperadamente una salida.

—Te dije que no gastes esos sentimientos en mí. —Más relajado metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, se percató que ella temblaba, no era de sorprenderse cuando solo usaba el uniforme. Al mirar bien sus ojos, también se fijó que estaban rojos. —_¿Por el frío?_—No quería preguntar, pero tenía curiosidad sobre ella.

—No puedo evitarlo. —Quitó el flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos y volvió a mostrar una sonrisa, al parecer aquello se le daba bien cuando estaba junto a el— ¿Y dónde ibas?

—Vamos. —Sasuke decidió ignorar su tono acusador.

De cierta manera le incomodaba que ella sonriera tanto cuando estaba con él, aunque si debiera escoger con quien compartir aquel lugar que había descubierto, tal vez la opción más valida era ella. Ya que nunca se había sentido tan acompañado como en aquellas semanas.

Habían caminado unas cuantas cuadras, cuando se cansó se escucharla resoplar sobre sus manos. Se quitó la larga bufanda azul que rodeaba su cuello y se la tendió.

—Cuida de ti misma —Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta cambiando su mirada entre él y la bufanda.

Suspirando y cuidando de no tocarla, le puso la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron aún más rojas al percibir el olor de Sasuke en aquella prenda. Sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos; ónice contra jade.

—Gracias, Sasuke-senpai.

Él aparto su cabeza asintiendo. Sakura no pudo ver el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, Sasuke culpó al frío que pegaba con toda su fuerza en su rostro.

Siguieron caminando varios minutos, pasaron por un pequeño bosque que parecía lúgubre entre la neblina. Para cuando lo habían cruzado, los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a brillar. Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida, no conocía aquella parte de la ciudad. Era una especie de risco que daba completamente a las aguas que pasaban por aquel puente.

Ella decidió que desde aquel lugar las aguas parecían más tentadoras. Y el color del sol le daban un toque de calidez que cualquier persona desearía tener alrededor.

Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de aquel precipicio, con sus piernas colgando. Sakura se apresuró a imitarlo.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

Los minutos pasaban y Sasuke no daba respuesta alguna, parecía completamente hipnotizado por las aguas que desembocaban en el mar.

—Sasuke-senpai —Tocó su hombro y él dio un brinco, poniéndose tenso.

—Yo… —Suspiró y mordió la mejilla interna de su cara, hasta que saboreo sangre —, lo encontré siguiendo el camino que toman las aguas.

Ella adivinó en ese momento lo que Sasuke había estado haciendo.

—Seguías el camino que tomaría tu cuerpo, si te lanzabas. —Él no la miraba, y asintió lentamente. —Sentirías dolor en cada una de tus extremidades, mientras vayas cayendo lamentaras esa decisión.

—No lo lamentaría.

—Yo no te dejaría irte solo. Si supiera que saltaste, te seguiría. Si viera que te lanzas correría para impedirlo o lanzarme si es demasiado tarde.

—Hay muchas otras maneras, al comienzo… lo intente con una hoja afilada. —Enrolló ambas mangas hasta los codos y mostró en sus brazos cada una de sus cicatrices. Las miraba con asco. —Cada una de ellas fue más profunda que la anterior.

No quería voltear a mirar a Sakura, ver en sus ojos puros y llenos de inocencia el asco y el desprecio que el sentía hacia sí mismo. ¿Cómo se verían sus preciosos ojos, enmarcados con el asco?

Se tensó y estuvo a punto de golpear a la persona que se había atrevido a tocarlo. Hasta que sintió sus frías y pequeñas manos trazar cada una de sus marcas.

No se movió. ¿Si se movía la espantaría lejos? La miró de reojo y no vio nada parecido al asco. Si curiosidad, pero no el desprecio que el creyó que encontraría. Se sentía desnudo ante ella.

—Esta es… la más grande —En efecto lo era, la línea blanca comenzaba en su muñeca, pasaba por su antebrazo y terminaba cerca del codo. —¿Cómo?

—Esta debía ser la última —Puso su palma en su brazo afirmándolo, recordando. —Estaba sólo en casa, entonces mi hermano ya había visto algunas de mis marcas. Las cosas entre nosotros están mal, Sakura.

Ella sólo miró y luego de unos segundos en las que sus miradas estuvieron llamándose entre sí antes de volver sus miradas a las aguas.

**.**

La sonrisa de Sakura mientras se ponía los audífonos y esperaba a la señal de sus compañeros Kiba y Tenten, no lograba borrarse. Aun cuando debía avisar por el micrófono que el período de exámenes intensos comenzaría en unos días.

—¡Sakura despierta! —Tenten movía sus manos cansada de no obtener respuesta. — ¡Dios! Estos días das miedo, no paras de sonreír como una idiota.

—Ya estamos listos. Sakura, puedes comenzar en tres, dos… —Kiba miró a ambas chicas y enarco su ceja al ver la masculina bufanda que Sakura llevaba en su cuello —¿Es de tu novio? —Apuntó con su mano y una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Tienes novio? —Se acercó también mirando aquella bufanda con interés y Sakura se sonrojo al sentir la mirada especuladora de sus amigos.

—No, aún no.

—¡Pero tú estás enamorada de Sasuke! —Tenten parecía ofendida ante la idea de su amiga engañando a Sasuke, aunque ellos ni siquiera fueran novios.

—Chicas…

—Espera —La castaña levantó la mano en dirección a Kiba —, esto es importante, ¡¿estás saliendo con Sasuke?!

—¡No!

—¿Entonces? —Tomó la bufanda entre dos de sus dedos, preguntando claramente que significaba aquello.

—Es de Sasuke, pero no estamos saliendo aún.

—¿Es que estas saliendo con ese loco? ¿Sabes los rumores que circulan en torno a él? ¡Está involucrado con drogas, joder! —Kiba había olvidado lo que iba a decir y se veía ofendido ante la idea de que su amiga saliera con ese chico.

—Sasuke no es así.

—¿Escuchaste lo que le hizo a ese chico del otro instituto? ¡Le quebró ambos brazos!

—Lamento interrumpir su interesante conversación, chicos. Pero la directora quiere verlos —Kakashi se había acercado a la mesa de dirección apagando el altavoz.

El trío de amigos se quedó con la boca abierta dándose cuenta de su error. Cuando salieron callados, los alumnos los miraban y murmuraban en voz baja. Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada y rogaba el que Sasuke se enfadará por su confesión. Aunque, debía reconocer que no tendría motivos ya que ella le había dicho directamente sus sentimientos por él.

La reprimenda de la directora no había sido algo fácil, ya que estaba de mal humor. La hora del almuerzo había llegado y Sakura corría por los pasillos buscando a Sasuke. Él no había aparecido por el salón.

Sabía que se arriesgaba a ser castigada nuevamente al correr, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo encontró sentado sobre la barandilla de la azotea.

—¡Sasuke!

**.**

_**Buscando entre los archivos de mi pendrive encontré este fanfic, escuchando música me puse a editarlo y decidí darle un final. Justo ahora me encuentro escribiéndolo, aunque debo escribir Take it All, subir Solo una Niña y el de Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke, supongo que voy a mi ritmo. A veces no tengo ánimos de una historia y me concentro en otra jajaja ahora tengo ánimos de Onice Jade. **_

_**Los invito a unirse a mi página en Facebook que se llama Uyamiko (muy original ¿eh?), ahí subo adelantos de mis historias, portadas, dibujos y traducciones porque tengo en invisible mi página Sasuke y Sakura Por Siempre. **_

**¡Nos estamos leyendo! **

**Uyamiko**


End file.
